The invention relates to a fuse strip.
A fuse strip is known, for example, from DE 100 54 168. Fuse strips of this type are preferably of two or three-pole configuration and are clamped on a group consisting of two or three conductor rails. Fuse strips of this type contain, for each conductor, a fuse unit located between the respective conductor of the conductor rail group and a subsequent device in the circuit. Fuse strips of this type are conventionally provided with terminal clamps which are preferably configured in an end-face region of the strip and are used for connecting wires to the respective switching device. Fuse strips of this type have, in the region of a clamping foot, a contact element which contacts the associated conductor rail. This contact element is connected via conductors to one side of the associated fuse element, whereas the other side of the fuse element is electrically connected to a terminal screw to which a conductor of the respective switching device or the like can be connected.